herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chiro
Chiro is the main protagonist of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Jetix TV series. He is voiced by Greg Cipes who also voiced Beast Boy, Kevin Levin and Michelangelo. Appearance Chiro is a young, pale-skinned, 14-year old adolescent boy standing at 5'7", with spiky, raven black hair and blue eyes. When he is not saving the day with the rest of the Hyperforce he's usually seen in what appears to be a school uniform attire, consisting of a red jumper and blue jeans. If he has to save Shuggazoom City, Chiro will wear a white superhero costume with blue buttons, large, blue boots, a long, orange scarf, orange gloves and an orange mask. Personality Being the leader, he's still learning about the job and Power Primate. He's very outgoing and tends to act like every typical 13-14 year old boy: loves video games, the arcade, and attempts to impress girls on many occasions. He cares deeply for his friends. Chiro is at times very impulsive and stubborn, a trait that tends to get him (and everyone with him) into trouble, such as in Pit of Doom. He also doesn't have the natural ability to fly, so often times uses a jet pack given to him in the same episode. Chiro is a big fan of the Sun Riders, a group of television superheroes with real powers. As stated previously, he has unprecidented control of the Power Primate and also the Chosen One. His control of it in Versus Chiro led Antauri to remark: "Chiro, I have never seen such control of the Power Primate. Not even by my own masters." Being the Chosen One also means he's destined to fill Mandarin's hypothetical shoes. Unfortunately, this often goes to his head. History Very little is known about Chiro's background. When he was exploring the outskirts of the city, he stumbles upon a giant abandoned robot. Once inside, his curiosity gets the better of him, and he pulls on an old, untouched switch, thus awakening the five robotic monkeys that form the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce. In the process, Chiro also fused himself with the Power Primate, allowing him to transform into the brave fighter and bold leader of the team. Plot Chiro is 13 years old at the beginning of the series and turns 14 in the middle of the first season. Chiro is at first hesitant in accepting his role as leader of the Hyperforce, but gradually comes to accept his destiny of becoming a defender of Shuggazoom and later the universe. He falls head-over-heels in love with a female protagonist, Jinmay. He pilots the Torso Tank Driver 1, which forms the torso and limbs of the Super Robot. Chiro's powers come from the Power Primate, an entity inside of him. Quotes *"It's not his. It's mine. All of this stuff! From a long time ago..." *"I knew you were never gone!" *"Hyperforce Go!" Trivia *His biological father might be The Alchemist/Skeleton King since both characters have black hair. Skeleton King also shows a great interest in Chiro and owns a collection of Chiro's old toys from many years ago. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:In Love Category:Cursed Category:Leaders Category:Elementals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Teenagers Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Genius Category:Global Protection Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:The Hero Category:TV Show Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Orphans Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Related to Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Category:False Antagonist Category:Sophisticated Category:Passionate Learners Category:Superheroes Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Fallen